Love Chara
by blackcatgirl123
Summary: Amu gets another egg! How will Ikuto react? not good at writing summaries.
1. another egg! Seriously!

Izy- Hi! Hi! This is my 3rd story and it's about Valentine's Day.  
>Ikuto- You know you're late.<br>Izy- -glares- yes I do know. I've been busy with school.  
>Ikuto- Excuses<br>Izy- I can turn this story in to a Tadamu!  
>Ikuto- No! Please don't!<br>Amu- Well, while those two idiots argue I'll say the disclaimer.  
>Izy &amp; Ikuto- Who you calling idiots?<br>Amu- Izy doesn't own anything except for a glow-in-the-dark scorpion necklace.  
>Izy- Hey! That necklace is super cool. I'm sad cuz it broke… (~-~)<br>Ikuto- She doesn't own shugo chara if she did everything would be messed up.

_** Love Chara**_  
>Amu had just woken up to find something warm under her covers. Don't tell me it's Ikuto again she thought. When she looked under her blankets she was filled with shock. There sitting in between her legs was an egg. The egg was a violet color with a design of paw prints and hearts. Amu couldn't believe it. She already had four charas (Even if Dia never comes out of her egg), how many more will she get? "Amu-chan, why are you up so early?" the sleepy pink chara said followed by the other two. "Whoa…" They all said in union as they saw the new chara egg.<br>"Amu, you're going to be late for school!" Her mother yelled causing her to focus on getting ready. Once she was down changing, she grabbed the violet egg and stuffed it into the red pouch she carries. Amu ran down stairs and out the door. "You forgot your breakfast!" She could hear her mom yell. Amu was too concentrated on not being late for school that she didn't a certain blue-haired pervert stalking his way towards her.

"I smell another egg with her, Nya~" Yoru said as he sat upon Ikuto's shoulder. _Another egg? Geez, how many personalities does this girl have?_ Ikuto nodded his head in disbelief. The chara was going to hatch and he was very curious to see what it is.  
>Amu was tired. I mean who wouldn't be after two tests, one pop quiz, and a bunch of homework. So as she walked toward the park, she could only think about how she could unwind on the lush green grass. There was a beautiful cherry blossom tree that provided a bounty of shade.<p>

Amu sat down, her back against the tree. Just as she was about to let out a sigh, something disturbed her. "Boo" Amu let out a murderous scream as Ikuto just upside-down... In a tree. "You must be really tense. I could always give a full body massage."

Suddenly, Amu's red cross hair clip turned into a violet cat paw and she had a tail and ears."Why don't I give you one? I would be happy to help." Amu cornered Ikuto against the tree. Her tail was swinging back and forth while Ikuto's eyes widened and his cat features also popped out. "You know I can't resist you when you act like this." Ikuto was already purring when Amu put her hands on his sculptured chest.

"Who ever said I wanted you to resist?" she said with a mischievous smirk that usually Ikuto would give to her. He was trying to restrain himself. She was still a girl but, the way she was playing with his shirt buttons and how his little Amu was looking at him made Ikuto forget everything. She stared up at him with lust in her eyes and a faint blush. Just when Ikuto was about to pounce on Amu's lips, the violet paw was replaced by a red cross.

Noticing how close Amu and Ikuto's lips were, she stumbled backwards with a cherry red face. "I- you- what?-Ahhh!" Amu was too embarrassed to say a proper sentence. All she could do is run as fast as she could towards her house. Ikuto was very surprised. After the shock went through he just stood there and smirked. _Oh what fun it would be to see my little strawberry next time._

Izy- Hope you enjoyed!

Ikuto- Why didn't we kiss!

Izy- don't worry, the next story I'm writing involves kissing and maybe more…

Ikuto- YAY!

Amu- great…

Izy- ok well review, if I get 10 reviews I might continue this story


	2. IKUTO!

Izy- Hey what's up! This is my new chapter of love chara hope you like!  
>Ikuto- Am I gonna kiss Amu? What is going to happen?<br>Izy- You'll find out... hehehe...  
>Amu- I really don't like where this is going...<br>Izy- I don't own shugo chara if I did Amu and Ikuto would be dating and the Tadase snake will be killed by mwah (no offense to Tadamu fans)

_** Love Chara**_  
>What the heck just happened! Amu only remembered going to the park and Ikuto was REALLY close to my face. Ok, Amu just remember try to remember. You have to show affection to the people you love. The cat paw egg started flouting in the air right in front of Amu. Then a crack ran across the middle which opened the egg.<p>

A tiny chara came out. She had hot pink colored hair that went to her shoulders and was in a messy style. She was wearing a black tank top that matched with her black shorts and silver belt. She also had violet cat ears, tail, paws, and her pointed canines stuck out from her mouth in a cute way.

"Hi! My name is Yuki. You know, that Ikuto guy is really cute AND he's interested in you." Yuki lifted an eyebrow and had a small grin on her face. "Me and Ikuto? That would never happen!" Amu already had remembered what had happened at the park and now she had a light blushing face. "Stop denying yourself the pleasure you seek. It looks like you will have the opportunity to change the outcome of your love life." Amu was just about to say huh when a knocking noise came from behind her.

Ikuto had decided to confront Amu …and of course tease her. When he arrived at her balcony he could see a small chara and Amu's back. She stood there, nearly a foot away from the balcony door, contemplating if she should let him in. Ikuto held a bored expression as he just opened the door. "You really should lock your doors. You don't know what types of perverts are out there." he said with his usual smirk even though he was one of the perverts.  
>"Get out of my room!"<br>"Nahhh, I think I'll hang here for a little bit. I saw you got a new chara huh?"He jumped on Amu's pink covered bed and stretched out like a cat in the sun. Yoru peeked out from Ikuto's shoulder and flouted towards Yuki. "Hi I'm Yuro ~Nya" the small blue chara said in a happy tone seeing that there was another chara to mess with. Then in a flash of an eye, Yuki had Yuro's cross necklace and was currently flouting in a very relaxed position.  
>"Hey! Give it back!<br>"Come and get it." she said with a mischievous glint in her eye while dangling his necklace in the air. Meanwhile, Ikuto was trying to convince Amu into playing a game with him.

"Please~"

"NO!"

"PLEASE AMU~~~~~~!"

"FINE! God, what's the game you want to play?"

Amu asked curious and annoyed at the same time. "It's called Pounce." Ikuto knew that that alone would make the little pinkette even more intrigued on how to play it. "Ok, let's play." She waited trying to be patiently as Ikuto just stared at her intensely. His gaze caused her to feel dizzy and almost like a deer in headlights.

Then he sprung. Ikuto leaped from Amu's bed to Amu herself. They both landed on the floor with a thud. "And that's how you play Pounce." Amu could feel his tight muscles even if he was wearing a shirt. She was dazed. Ikuto smirked at the bewildered Amu until a faint ringing noise stated to be heard. "Pervert!" Amu shoved Ikuto off and reached for her bag. As the ringing continued Amu found the source of it. She had an incoming call from Rima.

"Mushi- Mushi."

"_Get your butt over here. We need your help."_

"Ummm. I kinda have something to tell you.

"_You found out about the cross-dresser?"_

"Huh?"

"_Never mind. I still have two more tries. Is Ikuto at your house again?"_

"Ummmm. No, why would he be here?"

"Hey, Rima!"

"_Hey, Ikuto!"_

"That's not what it is!"

"_Ok, ok. Let me see. You got a new chara?"_

"…Maybe…"

"_Ok, come meet us at the park right now. See ya."_

How does she seem to know everything and act completely calm? Amu put her phone away and got up to see that Yuki was still tormenting poor Yuro. "Yuki, come one. We have to go." The little chara nodded and let go of the necklace. "Can I come? I would love to see your new transformation." Ikuto was still on the floor and now he had the look of a kitten that wanted attention.

"Ugh fine. Do whatever you want." Amu grabbed her pouch and was heading towards the door when two muscular arms surrounded her. "You're so cold but, I could warm you." Amu was as red and dangerous as an exploding volcano.

Amu character changed with Ran and was flying through the air with Ikuto close behind. When they finally reached the park, Amu spotted her friends. Nagi, Rima, Yaya, and Tadase were all at a big center of the park. They had all been in character transformation and were fighting what seemed about a hundred x-eggs.

Izy- Hope you like.

Ikuto- And review~Nya!

Amu- 0_o Why is he acting like that?

Izy- I gave him some cat nip.

Amu- ooooohhhh.

Izy- If you review, you get to spend time with Ikuto when he's high on cat nip. REVIEW.

Ikuto- turns into Nyan Cat- Nyan nyan nyan!


	3. Transformation and Confession!

Izy- Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing and there's gonna be a twist.-wink wink, nudge nudge-

Ikuto- Lemon?

Amu- Oh God! Please no!

Ikuto- Oh Amu, you know you love it.

Izy & Amu- …

Izy- Okayyy… No lemons, it has to do with the chara…

Ikuto- disappointed-

Amu- Izy doesn't own Shugo Chara and would like it if you guys reviewed… and sent her some tacos. -_-

Izy- Hey! Me likey tacos and so does Ikuto. –Throws taco, He instantly catches it-

Amu- Fish taco?

Izy- Yup!:D

_**Love Chara**_

Amu ran towards Rima which had already transformed into Clown Drop."It's about time you showed up." Rima held her usual 'I'd rather be anywhere else' expression. "Sorry Rima, I've been kind of busy." Amu pointed to the blue haired boy and the violet cat chara that was chasing Yuro."Whatever, just help out." Rima went back to trying to capture some ex eggs.

"Amu, choose me please!" Yuki flapped her arms frantically, trying to convince Amu to use her. Amu smiled at her cute attempts that reminded her of herself when she wanted something. "Ok, Yuki. Let do this!" The others were still fighting the ex eggs except for Ikuto that was staring at Amu thinking that this was going to be entertaining.

_Show your love so they can all see. Show all of your affection so it can reach even the bottom of their hearts._ Amu was surrounded by all different shades of purple and violet. Something was different about this particular character transformation. Amu looked normal as if nothing happened. Then unbearable lights filled the air causing everyone to turn away. "It can't be…" Tadase screamed as Amu landed on her feet. She was wearing a black tank top that ended at her waist with a giant bell around her neck. She also had a pair of black shorts that ended at mid thigh and knee high fur boots with three inch heels. Of course, this outfit could not be complete without a pair of violet cat ears and a tail.

She made a pose with her hands balled up and her tail high in the air. "Amulet Neko Nya~" Everyone was completely breathless. Even Ikuto with his cool and collected attitude was astonished about what was happening. Why was there an explosion of lights when Amu transformed with that chara. Then a flashback overcame him.

_I heard a noise coming from another room in the house. I gently moved my way out of Utah's grasp and opened the door that led to the hallway. It was completely dark except for the light illuminating from the room at the end of the corridor. Once I get to the door, I open it carefully and could see that was working on his research. "Daddy, why are you awake?" I stifled a yawn as if to show that he should be asleep. _

_ "I'm just working on something. Come here, Ikuto." I walk towards him and he hands me something that looked like a key. "Keep this safe. One day this key and its lock will reunite and there will be a special person that will make the skies brighten." I didn't really understand what he meant by that agreed to do so and went back to my slumber._

Amu landed on her feet and started running towards the remaining X-eggs. She started running in circles around like a dog herding its sheep. When they were all together she put her hands into a heart shape and the eggs were pure white once again. They flew through the sky, back towards their owners.

Amu felt exhilarated. It felt as if something was different inside her. She never felt that with the other charas. Rima, Yaya, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Kukia came rushing towards her. "Wow, Hinamori that was quite the performance you put out there." Kukia said with a giant grin. Ikuto was still hanging out by a tree when Amu's little group dispersed to go home since it was getting late.

Amu walked over to Ikuto in her usual form. He had been staring at her intently and it was causing her blush. Her four charas followed her and met up with Yoru. They started walking towards Amu's house.

"I would have loved playing with you in your new transformation, Amu." Ikuto said dragging out her name. Cat ears and a tail appeared on her as she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes."We still can. "

Ikuto looked down at the girl and already wore his signature smirk. "Race you" He said as his own animal parts became apparent. "Loser gets to do whatever the winner wants" They both ran, jumping onto fences and poles. Amu felt graceful as she moved through the night sky. Finally, they arrived at her house. Only problem was that Ikuto had won.

"Now, what should I make you do?" He asked as he leaned in closer to Amu.

"How about you make me do nothing and we'll live happily ever after?"

"No, that would be boring." Amu was getting a bit nervous on what he would make her do.

"Oh I know." Ikuto said with a devilish grin. He leaned down so their lips were inches apart. His dark blue hair shimmered in the moonlight as he looked at Amu with longing eyes. "Kiss me"

Amu's heart froze. She moved her head so her bangs were covering her eyes and she started to tremble. Ikuto felt as if his heart had been crushed. He was in love with the pink-haired girl and after her transformation he decided to tell her. Or at least try. Ikuto stood up and turned to walk away into the dark streets.

"I was just ki-"Amu had whirled Ikuto around wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and put her mouth against his. His eyes widened as Amu moved her lips against his. Ikuto couldn't take it anymore. He held her face in his hands and began to kiss back passionately. Amu couldn't believe what she was doing, but as she felt his tongue touch her lips she did not care. Once they stopped, Amu and Ikuto stared at each other, not wanting the other to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ikuto." Amu was already at her door smiling with a semi blushing face.

"Oh Amu, I almost forgot to tell… "

"Huh?"

"You looked hot in your new character transformation." He said with his smirk.

"PERVERT!"

She slammed the door as he was chuckling. Ikuto could still taste his little strawberry as he walked away. Amu went upstairs and crashed into her. Yuki floated towards her with a smirk on her small face.

"What have you been up to?" She asked even though the purple chara knew exactly what and with _whom_. "Shut up!" Amu threw a pillow and missed. The rest of the night was spent with giggling conversations and eventually sleep.


End file.
